Category talk:Presidents of the United States
I think at one point the idea was floated that we break this category down by story. As I look it over, I realize we'd have the very large Southern Victory Category, then the small Worldwar, the smaller Joe Steele, and then the General category would have to stay. At this point, I don't think breaking it up would be a good idea. Maybe if HT does another sprawling epic of American history, it will be justified. But for now, the articles dedicated to the timelines listing the presidents do the job. TR 17:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I think I agree. However I'm also coming to believe that this, and all categories like it (Kings of England, Speakers of the House, et cetera) should have the OTL office holders set aside somehow from the fictional ones of every timeline. Turtle Fan 20:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe "Presidents of the United States (ATL)" as a subcategory, for example? TR 20:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Something like that. Turtle Fan 21:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Is (ATL) an acceptable demarcation, or do you have one you'd prefer? TR 21:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Nothing to which I'm terribly attached, but for clarity's sake should we say Alternate Timelines? Is ATL a well-known acronym? Turtle Fan 23:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it is. ::::::Regardless (Alternate Timelines) is certainly clearer. Presidents of the US (OTL) would be a good thing. TR 00:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::That could work well, as OTL has been well-defined. Turtle Fan 02:54, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, this idea could be applied to all categories as applied to historical figures. TR 05:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Proposed category change I would like to propose the following categories: *Category:Presidents of the United States, OTL Category:Presidents of the United States, Alternate Timeline. Obviously, a couple will appear in both. TR 19:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I like it. Turtle Fan 20:42, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking, seeing as we're about to empty this category of all its contents, we might as well delete it altogether when we're done. So putting the new categories in as subcats doesn't seem to make much sense to little ol' me. Turtle Fan 20:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine. I just wanted a quicker portal for editing. TR 20:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. I keep the category page open and click "Open in New Window" myself. Turtle Fan 21:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Well done, old bean! Turtle Fan 21:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :And to you. VPs next then? TR 21:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good but I'll be out much of the evening. Turtle Fan 23:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) OTL/ATL Equals Just realized that there are 34 entries in the OTL and in the ATL categories. Some overlap, obviously, but I don't think we have two sub-cats this large with absolute parity. Enjoy it while it lasts, I guess. TR (talk) 18:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC)